The Adventure Never Ends
by millNEMbug
Summary: My first fan-fic. Basically a re-telling of the beginning of Super Metroid. Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning  
Written By: millNEMbug  
  
  
ÒThe last metroid is in captivity, the galaxy is at peace . . .Ó  
  
These words rang out over the star ship's speakers, informing the pilot of the situation on earth via the intergalactic news station. Accompanying the voice was a small creature sitting at a gray and white desk holding a few sheets of paper in his hands.   
  
ÒReports show that the person behind the neutralization of the metroid threat is once again Samus Aran, a bounty hunter that the galactic federation hired to stop the space pirates in their plans to repopulate the metroid species for their own financial gain.Ó The creature paused his report for a moment, glanced at his notes, and continued with his report.  
  
A lone, female figure in the pilot's seat turned away from the screen and switched it to the log report she was preparing for her superiors.  
  
ÒI first battled the metroids on planet Zebes. It was there that I foiled the plans of the Space Pirate leader Mother Brain to use the creatures to attack galactic civilization.Ó Included with the written report was the visual log from SamusÕ mechanical suit. After the visual clip, she continued with the written portion, ÒI next fought the metroids on their home world, SR 388. I completely eradicated them except for a larva, which after hatching followed me like a confused child.Ó Another visual log proceeded of Samus finding the metroid larva and encasing it in a containment jar. ÒI personally delivered it to the galactic research station at Ceres so scientists could study its energy producing qualities. The scientistsÕ findings were amazing! They discovered that the powers of the metroid might be harnessed for the good of civilization.Ó  
  
Just as Samus finished her report, she was interrupted by a blinking message indicator on the forward view screen. As she leaned forward to press the connection button, she silently hoped that it wasnÕt who she thought it was. What she saw was disappointing. No recorded message, just a few words scribbled on a notepad that was lying on one of the mahogany desks that she knew sat in the Ceres Station laboratory, ÒBeing attacked. Samus, please he...Ó  
  
The abrupt ending of the message confirmed SamusÕ fears. Someone had returned to the station to retrieve the metroid. A look of determination crossed over the heroineÕs face as she pressed several buttons to lock in the course for Ceres. 


	2. The Battle

The Battle  
Written By: millNEMbug  
  
As the star ship flew near the space station, it wasnÕt that obvious as to what happened. The station looked perfectly peaceful, but Samus had learned that things such as this can never be trusted. As quickly as possible she landed her ship in the station docking bay and got into her Òbusiness suit.Ó Cautiously, she exited the ship and headed down the elevator to the main deck. As she headed down the main shaft she could see that the interior of the station was a lot worse than the exterior. She passed through several corridors before entering the laboratory. What she saw was horrifying. Two or three woman in white coats were piled in a corner, their throats roughly cut open. Scattered about the rest of the room were several other scientists. Samus made a quick check with her scanning visor. As she expected, all dead.  
  
Going by the bodies, Samus continued to investigate the rest of the station. After she passed through several more corridors and hallways, Samus entered a small room with no other exit. The ceiling of the room was destroyed, along with ten or twelve floors above that. She carefully walked forward into the utterly destroyed room. As the room before it, this area was littered with the bodies of men and women in white lab coats. Once again, Samus flipped on her scanning visor. Just as before, no life signs. But, something. In the shadows, a faint life sign, not even registering as a proper heart beat. No not a heart beat. Pulses of energy being circulated through biological matter.  
  
At the sight of this information, Samus fought a very strong desire to turn back. She knew what this was. Something that shouldnÕt exist, couldnÕt exist. This was the creature known as a metroid. A creature that for so many years had haunted her dreams, had caused her so much pain.  
  
Samus resisted another urge to just destroy the thing on the spot, but instead moved closer. As she stepped towards the metroid, possible scenarios ran through her analytical mind. She came to the conclusion of two probable happenings, A) The metroid broke loose, the scientists only being able to stop it with their last dying breath, or B) Someone had come to the station to steal the metroid, and demolished the laboratory at the same time. The pessimist in her insisted that the latter was true. But something inside the bounty hunter wholeheartedly hoped that it was the former that had taken place.  
  
Samus broke her concentration as she approached the capsule containing the forbidden creature. She knelt down to assess the stability of the containment field, but instead her attention was drawn to an unseen presence, not human. She looked up at two glowing slits that seemed to hang in midair. Instinctively Samus backed off and raised her weapon to eye level, aiming it at the somewhat spectral presence.  
  
As she stared at the incandescent objects, they unfolded into a reptilian form that Samus knew all too well. This was impossible, she had defeated this monster twice before, and yet, here he was. Alive and well, though this time without the armor and extra weaponry. The sight of seeing Ridley resurrected once more shocked the female into a temporary state of paralysis, though the trauma didnÕt seem to last as long as it did in her first unlikely reunion with the beastly creature.  
  
Samus managed to utter a low sound which partly resembled speech. ÒRidley,Ó she whispered.  
  
ÒYes indeed, Samus,Ó the creature said with just a touch of a british accent, which didnÕt quite fit the purple monstrosity, Òand I must say, I am so pleased to see you. Mother Brain was quite sure that you could not have withstood the Queen MetroidÕs attack. I, however was not so certain.Ó The massive dragon put a claw to his chest and thrust his elongated beak into the air, ÒAfter all, any being that can defeat the great Ridley can quite certainly destroy almost anything.Ó  
  
ÒDonÕt forget, ÒSamus brought out with a smirk, but never once lowering her weapon, ÒI defeated you twice.Ó  
  
Ridley shot a glare at the bounty hunter, angered by her impudence, ÒAnd I promise you, it will be the last.Ó The dragonÕs eyes softened, and his mouthed parted into what seemed like a grin, ÒIt has been such a pleasure speaking with you, but I really must go. You see, Mother Brain will be expecting me with the Metroid,Ó his eyes narrowed, and his grin faded into a snarl, Òand I do hope that you will not stop me in my errand.Ó Still eyeing Samus, Ridley stretched out his majestic wings and lifted himself into the air.  
  
ÒYou wonÕt get away with this, Ridley,Ó Samus yelled up to him, cursing herself for using such a generic line, ÒIÕm going to have to stop you.Ó Instantly, as if by instinct, Samus started to charge her plasma beam, and fired a shot at her adversary.   
  
Taken aback by the speed of SamusÕs reaction, Ridley pulled a device from a belt he was wearing. ÒMother Brain anticipated your resistance,and provided me with this,Ó The dragon held the device at arms length for the bounty hunter to see for herself, ÒItÕs called an EMP. When I press this button, it sends out an electromagnetic pulse, hence the name, and destroys or renders inoperative any electronic device within itÕs range.Ó With this said, Ridley promptly pressed the button and a barely audible sound was emanated from the piece of equipment.  
  
Samus hardly felt anything, in fact she probably would have thought nothing of it, had the alerts not been flashing across her monitor. ÒWARNING! WARNING! Total systems failure imminent, switching to backup systems in 5 . . .Ó Suddenly, she was thrown to the floor as a massive power surge was felt throughout her body. Incredible flashes of pain pushed on to all her extremities. Despite the suffering she was going through, the only thing that crossed her mind was how she was going to stop Ridley.  
  
ÒAn ancient contraption,Ó Ridley proudly pronounced, Òbut as you can see, it is very effective.Ó A simper crossed his face again, obviously thoroughly pleased with the results, ÒMother Brain said it would be efficient, but I would never expect such grand repercussions from such an old apparatus.Ó   
  
As Ridley continued to marvel at the mechanism, Samus slowly pulled herself up and make a quick systems check. ÒEfficient indeed,Ó she quietly surmised, Òknocked out all but my most basic abilities.Ó  
  
ÒIncredible,Ó the dragon was still entranced by the device he was holding, Òit seems that the power supply induces a massive power surge that actually causes an overload, and it also possesses a regenerative ability that allows it to repair itself. Quite impractical, but it would . . .Ó The creature was then cut off by a growing pain in his left flank, causing him to look down to see his rival. She was now firing at a constant rate, using what little abilities she had left in a vain attempt to stop the beast.  
  
ÒFool, donÕt you realize that you cannot win?Ó Ridley grinned and launched a blast of fire at Samus. ÒIn your current state, you are nothing more than an annoyance to me,Ó RidleyÕs brave words were contradicted by a growing abundance of dark red liquid reaching down his side, ÒAn annoyance that IÕve had quite enough of. Goodbye Samus, it has been a pleasure knowing you.Ó In one vicious stroke, Ridley lashed out at his enemy with his tail, violently throwing Samus to the ground again. Beyond all reason, she got up a second time, and a third as her rival mercilessly tore at her abdomen and chest.  
  
ÒI tire of this pointless battle,Ó Ridley remarked, Òit is time to end it.Ó With that, he raised his wings and pushed them down against the thin air of the station, causing a massive turbulence below him. As he rose higher into the air, he readied his muscles to deliver the final impact that would surely destroy his opponent. Suddenly, everything in the great dragonÕs vision blurred slightly, getting worse as he blinked rapidly to clear the haze. Glancing around him, Ridley noticed that Samus and all the other elements about him were moving very slowly.  
  
Suddenly, a low, echoing voice penetrated his mind. It was everywhere. He tried to shut it out but was unsuccessful.  
  
ÒRidley, stop this!Ó  
  
The dragon cocked his head, as if trying to listen better, ÒMother Brain? Is that you?Ó  
  
ÒYes, it is I, the one who has lived, is living, and will live for all eternity. I order you to cease your dramatics and continue with the mission that I have bestowed upon you. Bring the creature to me. Leave the station quickly, I have initiated the self-detonation unit aboard this great vessel.Ó  
  
ÒI will do as you say, my masterÓ 


End file.
